User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt.1
Chapter 1: 13 days 'till Christmas... It was Christmas Eve, early in the morning. Freshly fallen snow sprinkled the lawns, roofs, and cars in the area. It sparkled in the delicate rays of tentative dawn sunshine. The only sounds were the quiet chirps of birds and the occasional breeze blowing through. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky; it was peaceful. Few homes were lit from within, few people were around this hour. A cozy, cottage-like building with a debatably overabundance of Christmas decorations adorning it was one of these houses. The small, pink Beetle car that sat in the driveway suddenly started up; the engine bursting to life inside the little vehicle. Moments later, two figures emerged from the home, carrying one bag each. The smallest figure was named Order. She had on a hot pink jacket that covered her rainbow-colored t-shirt, and a bright pink skirt. Her boots, while having no traction, fortunately did not lose their grip on the pebbled drive. Smiling with child-like joy, she hefted a multicolored backpack onto her shoulders and loaded it in the trunk of the car. She then turned to her taller companion. “I’ll bring the cookies out. Anything you left inside?” She asked. Taking his shake of the head as her answer, she skirted back into the house. This quiescent male was named Narrator. He had a puffy, brown jacket, a white button-up shirt, blue jeans, and brown loafers. His hair fell in front of one eye, but somehow it didn’t obscure his vision. He loaded up his normal, black gym bag into the trunk and entered the Beetle. Order soon slid into the passenger seat beside him, bouncing slightly in the chair. Glancing over at her, Narrator let out a soft chuckle. “You’re really excited for this, aren’t you?” Order nodded enthusiastically. The teen slowly pulled out from the driveway, and the two were now on their way down the slightly frozen road. The radio played “Jingle Bells” quietly in the background. “Of course I am! It’s Christmas Eve, and I get to hang with all my friends today! What’s not to be excited for?” Order elaborated. Narrator tried to squash his grin, but failed miserably. “Considering our track record with December hasn’t been all that stellar, I’d think you’d be more afraid of another world-ending event.” “That’s…. um….” The girl trailed off, blinking. “Correct,” Narrator finished for her with a smug grin, “that’s correct.” He was gifted a light punch –though from Order it was more like being tapped with a pillow- in return. They both laughed this time. After about 15 minutes, the duo pulled up at a quaint, suburban-type house. Two other cars already were parked on the curb, dormant. As soon as the pink car rolled to a stop and was shut off, Order leaped out and rushed to the trunk. She grasped her backpack, slung it over her shoulder, and gingerly took a container full of sugar and gingerbread cookies. Narrator followed behind at a slower pace. The girl rang the doorbell and rocked idly on the heels of her boots. A few moments later, the telltale rattle of a doorknob alerted them to the appearance of Domitron, who still looked a little sleepy. He gave them a warm smile. “Hey, guys. Welcome. Wolf, L, and G are here. The others called and they can’t make it,” Domitron said as he let the two inside. Order paused her trek to the kitchen to face her friend. “Can’t make it? Are they alright?” She questioned. Her grip tightened slightly, and Narrator immediately went to her side. Domitron hastily nodded. “They’re fine. Most of them are just on vacation, since their parents dragged them off. The ones who aren’t said they had some sort of cold or something. Oce did host that party last night, so we all think someone accidentally sneezed on some food or something. Either way, they all said to just enjoy today, so…” He shrugged. Quick footsteps drew their eyes towards Georgia, who, upon seeing Order holding cookies, changed course to tackle Narrator instead. “Gah! G! What are you doing-?” He stammered, off-put by the young blond hugging him. “I can’t jeopardize the cookies! Order can’t be tackled, so I have to settle for you!” She responded, grinning. A few moments later, a drowsy-looking L trudged into the little hallway, rubbing her eyes. “It’s barely 7 A.M., G, stop accosting everyone who arrives,” she reprimanded, shooting Narrator a sympathetic look. Order had long since shuffled off into the kitchen with cookies, and now returned with Wolf in tow. Wolf waved to Narrator, and then faced Domitron. “That’s everyone, right? We’re a party of five tonight?” He checked. Domitron nodded and locked the front door. “Cool.” Order bounced slightly and gave everyone a grin. “Well, that’s OK! We can still have fun!” “Never said we couldn’t.” Domi smirked. She blushed, and slid into a corner of the room awkwardly. L patted her on the shoulder. “Since we’re all here,” the black haired boy started, “we can do whatever now. I have consoles set up, Order’ll probably make you breakfast, Wolf, since you refused to eat any, and I have some old board games in my room. Whatever you want is fine with me.” Order shot Wolf a death glare. “Well would you look at that! I suddenly have to go… develop my game! Yeah!” The red-head ran upstairs where his duffel bag was, Order in pursuit. L and Narrator, both equally concerned, followed them. Domitron and Georgia just laughed. “Should we follow them or just play some games?” Georgia asked after her little bout of chuckles. “Games. That new Spiderman PS4 game got a multiplayer update; do you want to try it together?” Domitron said. “As long as Niko doesn’t murder me, yeah, that sounds fun!” The day passed in blissful joy and fun. They made lunch, played games, made dinner, and went right back to playing games. With the Sun having vanished from the sky, and the moon slowly making its trek across the sky, the children’s excitement grew. Narrator watched with a bemused expression as Order enthusiastically prepared the guest bedroom for everyone, despite the fact Domi had already done so. L soon arrived with multiple pillows, struggling to keep them all from toppling. Wolf shimmied past her to take half of the pillows. “When are we supposed to go to sleep?” Wolf asked, taking one pillow to his sleeping bag and flopping onto the soft material. “Domi said 11, but I’m pretty sure you could go until 11:30-“ Narrator hastily closed his mouth upon seeing both L and Order poise themselves to object. He gave them a surrendering gesture, and instead rose to assist Order in grabbing some blankets she’d somehow gotten on a shelf too tall for her. Just as he was pulling down the soft coverings, Georgia burst into the room. “It’s 11, guys! Get your night stuff on. Finally, it’s time!” G proclaimed, bouncing on her toes. Her light gray nightgown went to her knees, and was adorned with cat patterns. It went well with her blanket, which had a paw print pattern. The blonde went to her little mattress in the corner and started settling in. L, who already had on a t-shirt and shorts designed for sleeping, simply continued distributing the pillows. Order made an odd squeaking sound with her mouth and ran off, causing Narrator to drop the blankets. He wordlessly started picking them up, listening to Wolf’s padded footsteps as he followed Order out of the room. “Is Domi OK? None of us are going to be in his room, and it’s all the way downstairs,” Narrator checked, mainly out of habit; he was used to Order asking those types of things. Lnerd idly tied up her red curls as she answered: “Yeah; I asked if he wanted to take the guest bed in here, since none of us are using it, but he said he liked his own bed. I made sure he knew none of us minded, though.” Narrator nodded. Georgia checked her phone before putting it beside her bed set and lying down. “Y’know, I think tomorrow will be fun. Even if everyone’s kinda off on vacation, Christmas is Christmas,” she chattered, smiling. “G’night, guys.” “Goodnight,” Narrator and L chimed. When both Order and Wolf returned, having also bid Domitron goodnight, everyone fully settled into bed. Order flicked off the light and sprung into her little pile of blankets. “Night!” She called, partially muffled by the pillow currently in her face. Everyone returned the good wishes, and closed their eyes. It was quiet once more. No snow fell from the sky, no winds disrupted tree branches, and there were no cars trucking down the icy roads. It was peaceful at last, promising a truly wonderful dawn for the children all resting in their beds. Category:Blog posts